Cryaotic
This is fake, don't believe it please. First Sighting (21 March 2015 Tuesday XedEd I looked over to the side of the car, saw nothing special. It was raining hard, and I was siting on my seat with my dad on the other side, driving. Thunder clapped around us and rain fell. I could barely see a thing in the dark, and besides it's night.We were heading home from a restaurant. Suddenly, our car engine spluttered. The car slowed down, and stood still in the middle of the road. I leaned over to see the dashboard, and saw that we were out of gas. I was begining to worry, and dad seemed to be the same as me. Rain is not stoping, and I just took out my phone and opened minecraft. Besides what's more fun than siting there having fun? Dad was calling 911, outside with an umbrella. I opened minecraft, and created a world, and spawned on a plain land. That was strange, because my seed called "Cryl" was supposed to spawn me in a peak of a hugh mountain. I didn't care, because I started chopping and getting wood and I built myself a little shack, filled with furnace, crafting table, stonecutter, glass. But one more thing is missing: Bed. I went out and started heading to the north. luckily I caught 3 sheeps and crafted into a bed. I figured out it was already night, so I just hopped into bed and said good night to the moon. But suddenly, I got a response: tight /::((/The next day\\}# I leaped out of bed and turned around. Nothing. [XedEdWhere are you? XedEdHELLOO? I got no response, so I just hopped into bed and slept. And the next thing you knew when I woke up in minecraft, my house was filled with ghast tears. No idea where they came from, but I collected them all. Things are getting complicated. I went outside to get some pigs for porkchop, but then, as soon as I ran outside, I was face-to-face with a mysterious entity. It had a blue jacket skin with a white deep-like mask. The tag was "318391" I screamed, and ran back as fast as I can. But the "318391" must've screwed up my device, because my screen was glitching and red texts like "I'll kill you", "Error", "I AM HERE", and finally "MAKEAWISH" appeared all over my screen. I couldn't do anything, and I knew I was dead meat. The texts seemed to be appearing on and on forever, and the glitch was non-stop as well. The entity approached me, and it said "I AM WATCHING" I'm now really shocked up. The entity seemed to be still, and I tried escaping, but the chat would always say Error! Virus{Unknown#} hAs /\\]_]]]\\\\^^%%>?]]£] That freak screwed my world as well. Luckily, I knew I could escape by closing my device, so I closed minecraft, but I couldn't close my device. It would simply bug out and the entity would glitch on my device. I was like shocked and sweating, but I relieved myself and I decided to open my Minecraft files via my application called "HackFiles". I lauched it up, and I opened minecraft. I started to see lots of codes written in binary, but I couldn't make those out. Entity {Unknown} used {UnknownLoop=Text_Bl00dfi73 ''Entity--&//822938383388338388ERRORERRORERROR////''01001001 01000001 01001101 01001000 01000101 01010010 01000101 01000001 01001110 01001001 01000001 01001101 01001000 01000101 01010010 01000101 01000001 01001110 01000100 01001001 01010111 01001001 01001100 01001100 01001011 01001001 01001100 01001100 01011001 01001111 01010101 01000001 01001110 01000100 01011001 01001111 01010101 01000010 01000101 01010100 01010100 01000101 01010010 01001101 01000001 01001011 01000101 01000001 01010111 01001001 01010011 01001000 01000011 01000001 01010101 01010011 01000101 01001001 01000001 01001101 01001000 01000101 01010010 01000101 01000001 01001110 01000100 01001001 01000001 01001101 01000011 01001111 01001101 01001001 01001110 01000111 01000110 01001111 01010010 01011001 01001111 01010101 01001001 01010111 01001001 01001100 01001100 01001011 01001001 01001100 01001100 01011001 01001111 01010101 01000001 01001110 01000100 01011001 01001111 01010101 01000010 01000101 01010100 01010100 01000101 01010010 01001101 01000001 01001011 01000101 01000001 01010111 01001001 01010011 01001000 01000011 01000001 01010101 01010011 01000101 01001001 01000001 01001101 01001000 01000101 01010010 01000101 01000001 01001110 01000100 01001001 01000001 01001101 01000011 01001111 01001101 01001001 01001110 01000111 01000110 01001111 01010010 01011001 01001111 01010101 SCREW HIM. He hacked me. Even Hackfiles. I opened my translator, and guess what it said: IAMHEREANDIWILLKILLYOUANDYOUBETTERMAKEAWISHCAUSEIAMHEREANDIAMCOMINGFORYOU Then a new text came up: 01000010 01100101 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100100 Translation: Behind I quickly turned around, but no one was at the back seat. I was happy, but I found out what it meant: I looked over to the wing mirror, and saw a tall blue figure with a white masked derpy head, and it was holding a....knife. Blood-covered knife. It started heading for me, so I screamed for dad. Luckily he came, and he asked what happened. I started to tell him of the figure, but suddenly the figure charged on dad, and now they were on the road in the middle of the raining night, thunder clapping the scene as they both wrestled each other. The figure punched dad, and kicked his stomach. Now they were both bleeding like crazy, and I saw the figure preparing to plunge the knife on dad. Dad tried to resist it, but the knife came down and down slowly. Luckily, dad found a rock nearby and slammed it onto the figure's face, stunning him. Dad stumbled over our car and leaned on the accelerator. I looked over the wing mirror, and saw the figure stood up, holding a sign that was written it Blood "I WILL RETURN" Dad looked pretty shocked and wounded, so we stopped by to a nearby hospital. 2 weeks later Dad never told it to mom, and I just found a shocking thing: The figure we saw? It was a guy named "Carl" who was a minecraft player. He had a skin just like what I saw on minecraft, and his gamer tag was "Craotic", and an expert on coding and stuff. On the same road we went, he was walking by to cross the ro Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Supernatural Category:Entities